


trick or treat (ft. the guardians)

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “Drax, you have to wear a shirt!” Quill yelled from across the group that was waiting at the front door to head out into the neighborhood.“My nipples are too sensitive!”Morgan giggled and Tony shook a disapproving finger at her.“I am Groot,” the tree said, to which Rocket shushed him and Gamora laughed into her hand.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Nebula & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Peter Quill, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 13 nights of halloween [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	trick or treat (ft. the guardians)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... um - this was supposed to be up two days ago, but life got in the way.
> 
> i still wanted to complete these series, though, so now i present to you the final part of my (not very scary at all) 13 nights of halloween!
> 
> this was written for #2: trick-or-treat on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

Post-battle shawarma had become somewhat of a tradition with the Avengers. Even though very few of the original team members remained on call, it was a tradition passed on through the group.

This was Peter’s third shawarma outing, but by far the most crowded. Everyone on the payroll was there, packed into the family-owned joint that was just two blocks away from Avengers Tower. The only change that had come to the restaurant since 2012 was the addition of a sign the size of standardized printer paper, boasting a pixelated Avengers logo and claiming that the place was “Approved by the World’s Mightiest Heroes.”

And that was definitely true.

It was pretty much the only place in NYC fit to feed multiple super-metabolisms - or, depending on how you look at it, willing to feed more than one. Peter alone could eat eight meals after a battle, nevermind adding in Thor, Bucky and T’Challa.

In their post battle haste, no one remembered what the villain of the week had wanted, all that mattered was that he was defeated and there was shawarma on the table.

“Yo, Spidey, pass me the ketchup!” Sam hollered from across the table over the steady hum of conversation.

“Ketchup? On your shawarma?”

“Not for me! It’s for the big gray guy without the shirt.”

Drax crossed his arms. “I am not gray. I am mesquite green.”

“Yeah, yeah, same thing.”

“It is not the same.” Drax said, catching the ketchup packet that Peter threw to him.

Peter shook his head fondly when Quill elbowed him in the ribs. “Got anything going on this week? The Guardians are gonna stay on Earth for a few days… unless anything, you know, world ending happens.”

“I have decathlon, but other than that, I just have to take Morgan Trick-or-Treating on Thursday,” Peter said, eyes widening in realization, “Oh my god, you all should totally come with us.”

“Nah, nah. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding. Besides, I love you guys and the Starks love you guys. It would be no problem,” Peter smiled, “Where are you guys staying, anyway?”

“Compound,” Quill nodded, “Plenty of room for all of us.”

“I have my internship tomorrow so I’ll see you there,” he smiled.

* * *

The common room in the compound was generally busy these days. People always came and went, some staying overnight and others only staying an afternoon. The Guardians were all in their rooms, catching up on some much-needed sleep - which sucked for Peter, considering that he had trekked two and a half hours by car to get there and that the compound could be quite isolated without anyone to talk to.

He was in the middle of Patrick Ness’ The Ask and the Answer - which he was determined to finish, even if the post-apocalyptic nature was a little much for him the year after the war. He had borrowed the book from MJ, and the pages were defaced with post-it notes and little doodles filling the margins. Peter enjoyed looking at her little scribbles as he read.

He chose the comfiest chair in the common room and settled in for his break. He was only on break for a little bit - Tony was expecting him back in the lab soon - so he multitasked by reading and eating at the same time. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but not an unfamiliar one.

At some point, Neula stumbled into the living room and asked Peter if she could sit. Peter nodded, dog-earing the corner of the page he was on and shutting it with a thump.

“What are you going to be for Halloween?” Peter asked, lacing his fingers together on his lap.

“I was reading something most interesting on Google,” Nebula said, staring at Peter with an emotionless expression. Peter nodded for her to continue talking. “It says that most Terran girls go as cats for Halloween, so I will as well.”

“Very cool,” Peter grinned as Nebula’s head jerked mechanically to look at him.

“Yes, very cool indeed,” she said, giving a little smile.

“What are you going to be for Halloween, Peter?”

“Spider-Man.”

Nebula tilted her head. “I thought you already were Spider-Man?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am. But not everyone knows that. I can make some kids real happy.”

“Ah,” Nebula pursed her lips, “So that’s what this holiday is, then? For the children of Terra?”

“Yep, that’s pretty much it. Just an excuse for them to eat candy and put on costumes.”

They sat in silence for a few moments as Nebula tried to wrap her head around the concept of Halloween.

“What was your favorite costume as a smaller child?”

Peter laughed to himself for a second. “Once, I went as Iron Man two years in a row. I think it’s safe to say that it was my favorite costume.”

“Where does one get such a costume?”

Peter looked away for a second to think. “I got my mask from the Stark Expo,” he said, “and my gloves were knitted by Ben. He liked to knit, I remember.”

“What is the Stark Expo? And who is Ben?”

“The Stark Expo was a convention Tony put on in like, 2010. There was Iron Man merch and booths with sciency stuff,” Peter took a deep breath, “and Ben, he was my uncle.”

Nebula tilted her head. “Was?”

“Yeah… he was.” Peter cleared his throat and looked at his feet.

“I had an uncle,” she admitted, a faraway look in her eyes, “I only ever saw him once. In a picture that Thanos had hidden from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, “at least I had time with mine.”

“I once heard that it’s not fair to compare tragedies.”

Peter cocked his head.

“But I do think it’s fair to say that we’ve both found lots more family than we ever expected in unlikely places,” she concluded.

Peter looked at Nebula, noticing that she seemed more comfortable in her own skin. Her eyes weren’t as lifeless as they were during Titan - they looked vivacious, youthful even. The arms that were usually tensed and ready to attack were relaxed at her side.

She looked happy.

“Yeah, yeah, we have.”

* * *

“Pumpkin!” Peter exclaimed with open arms as he walked in the house, Morgan rushing towards him and clambering into his embrace.

“Petey! Petey! I’m so excited, I get to be a strawberry!” she babbled, tugging on his ear. Peter brushed one long chunk of hair out of her face, his grin lighting up the room.

May entered the cabin behind her kid, shutting the door behind herself as she entered, to stop the cold from creeping into the house.

“Aren’t you allergic to strawberries, Morg?”

“Yeah, but they’re still really yummy.”

“Don’t ask,” Tony groaned, turning the corner into the entrance hall, “That was a long night spent in the hospital. Turns out she’s almost as allergic as Pepper.”

“I didn’t know Pepper was allergic,” Peter said, pursing his lips.

Tony sighed. “I didn’t know either, until I bought some for her.”

“You did not.”

“I definitely did.”

Peter rolled his eyes at Tony, but then turned back around to face Morgan, kneeling down. “You know, Morg, I used to be allergic to blueberries. But I still loved them.”

“It’s true,” May confirmed, “I remember when he ate a blueberry muffin at school in second grade and they had to call the ambulance.”

Tony tilted his head. “Used to?”

“After the bite, all my allergies except for shellfish went away... lemme tell you how nice it is to not have to carry around an Epi-Pen all the time.”

“Huh,” Tony said, beckoning them forward with a wave of his hand, “Do you all want to take off your coats and stay awhile?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, rolling his eyes and beginning to follow Tony into the kitchen.

The four of them were led by Tony through the picture-lined halls of the cabin. There were photographs of Tony and Rhodey in college, some of Pepper and her mother - and even a few pictures of Peter as a kid. Peter’s favorite one of himself was with Ben and May outside of the Stark Expo. Peter wondered if Tony knew that they had crossed paths that day.

His favorite picture overall was group shot in Wakanda after the final battle. It wasn’t anything formal, just a bunch of the Avengers hanging out and laughing. If you had told Peter six years ago that this would be his life - Trick-or-Treating with the Starks, being an Avenger - he would’ve simply said that you were joking.

Now, though, he couldn’t imagine his life any other way.

Once they were in the kitchen, Peter sat on a stool at the island while Tony checked on something in the oven.

“Are the Guardians here yet?”

“No, they’re on their way,” Tony responded, opening a cabinet and pulling out two cups, “Water?”

“Yes, please,” Peter nodded, “What are you gonna be when we take Morgan around the neighborhood?”

“Starbucks barista.”

“Hm. Not bad. What about Pep?”

“Butterfly.”

Tony handed the cup of water to Peter when a little hand grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and tugged. Peter spun around and saw Morgan looking at him with wide brown eyes.

“You wanna see my costume?”

“Already? We still have a while until Trick-or-Treat.”

She glared, while Tony waved a dismissive hand. “She’s worn it all week,” the older man shrugged, “What’s an extra hour?”

Peter smiled. “Alright, let’s go,” he said, scooping her up and walking up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Morgan’s room told a story in it of itself. The walls were white wood, the ceiling slanted. There were the traditional little girl things, like a tiny vanity and stuffed animals - but there were also Iron Man masks and Avengers knick-knacks.

Her room matched the rest of the house in the fact that there were photos covering every spare surface. Pictures of Tony and Pepper, pictures of Gerald, some of Peter and May. Fairy lights that Peter had put up lit the walls, glowing bright white.

The pair walked in, Peter flopping onto the bed and Morgan rushing to her closet to find her costume. She took the red dress that had yellow teardrops painted on it to represent seeds and ran to the bathroom to change.

“You should braid my hair,” she said when she returned, “like mommy taught you.”

“I don’t remember Pep teaching me to braid your hair.”

“You wouldn’t, silly,” she giggled, her laugh like tinkling bells, “Daddy said you were ‘higher than the clouds.’ You kept asking mommy to do your hair, too.”

Peter thought about it for a second, a memory coming back hazily. It must’ve been when the Starks were in NYC for winter break and he clambered to Avengers Tower with a gunshot wound. Morgan wasn’t home for that - thank God - but she kept visiting him in the MedBay after her return.

Cho had put him on the suped up Captain America meds - apparently he metabolized faster than Steve, who knew? - and he most definitely wasn’t thinking straight. Peter had literally zero clue how he had managed to braid her hair in any coherent way, but whatever.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll try.”

Morgan smiled so wide and then sat in front of Peter. She passed him a pink WetBrush and he split her hair into two parts.

“Mommy says I should wear these,” Morgan said, handing Peter two green scrunchies. He used one to pigtail the right section to keep it out of the way of the left.

“Three chunks of hair, right?”

“Chunk is a funny word,” she laughed. Peter took that as a yes.

Once he got started, it seemed to be second nature for him to do it. He faked his way through the French braid part on top, but other than that, it went pretty smooth.

When he finished, he clapped his hands together. “Go tell me what you think.”

The little girl rushed to the bathroom and she returned with a pleased expression. “They look very good, Petey.”

“Thanks Morg - umpf!” he said, as she clambered him over into a hug.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“They’re here!” Morgan yelled, darting down the stairs.

Peter sighed and fondly shook his head, following after the small girl.

* * *

“Drax, you have to wear a shirt!” Quill yelled from across the group that was waiting at the front door to head out into the neighborhood.

“My nipples are too sensitive!”

Morgan giggled and Tony shook a disapproving finger at her.

“There’s going to be a lot of children, you have to at least wear a jacket or something!”

“On my home planet, children do not care if you are not wearing a shirt.”

“This isn’t your home planet, buddy, that isn’t how they do things here.”

Drax looked around, pensive. “Fine. I will wear a shirt.”

Quill cheered. “Okay, now that big guy is finally agreeing to something for once in his life, I think we can head out when you’re ready, Tony.”

“Sounds good,” Tony nodded as Drax begrudgingly put a shirt on. “Pete, you ready?” he called upstairs.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” Peter yelled back, appearing around the corner in his spider suit and jumping down the staircase, skipping all of the steps and thudding onto the wooden floor.

Tony’s hand shot up to his heart. “Jesus, kid. I have heart problems.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, taking his mask off the kitchen table and holding it in his gloved had.

“I am Groot,” the tree said, to which Rocket shushed him and Gamora laughed into her hand.

“So, May, Pep, you guys are good here, right?” Tony asked.

Pepper smiled. “Yeah, hon. We’ll join you later,” she called from the couch, where she and May were watching Hocus Pocus.

Peter looked at the living room with a frown. “I want to watch Hocus Pocus.”

Tony scoffed. “You’re worse than Morgan -”

“Hey!” the little girl in question interjected.

“- and I know it’s in you nature to watch anything remotely related to pop culture, but we’ve gotta go, or we’re not going to hit any houses tonight.”

Peter grumbled, but followed the group outside when Tony opened the door.

The cold hit them quickly, feeling thick and sharp as it entered their lungs. Reds and oranges painted the trees, which Quill looked at with delight.

“I used to do these things when I was little… where I’d take a crayon and color over the leaves to get an imprint of them -”

“We used to do something similar on my planet. But with bones,” Drax commented in all seriousness.

Morgan looked at Drax with an exasperated expression before dashing up to where Peter and Tony were. She put her little hand up against Peter’s, who took it in his gloved palm.

“How long till we make it to a house, Petey?” she asked, swinging their arms as she walked.

“Not too much longer, Pumpkin. We’re almost into the main neighborhood.”

Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

The group continued their trek with Gamora smiling from her place on Quill’s arm as he continued his babbling. Nebula walked alongside Gamora, her lips ever so slightly upturned. Groot and Rocket walked together in relative quiet, but Peter, Tony, Morgan, Drax, and Mantis made up for it with their noise.

“There it is, Morgan. The first house of the evening,” Peter chuckled, bending over a little bit and pointing at a light gray house.

Morgan overdramatically gasped and began to run up ahead of the rest of the group, eyes glowing with mischief. Peter looked at Tony, pointing behind him to the man’s daughter with his thumb.

“I’m gonna go catch her, now,” he said, to which Tony nodded.

Peter caught up to her with ease, picking her up around the waist and holding her over his head like she was flying. Morgan yelped and cheered as he ‘wooshed’ her around.

* * *

Gamora and Peter Quill strayed a little behind the rest of the group, holding hands. Quill ran his thumb over Gamora’s as they walked, sharing a brief moment of intimacy within the chaos of living with the Guardians and Trick-or-Treating with the Starks.

They observed the way Tony acted towards Peter and Morgan, a silent pact that they wanted that at some point in their lives.

There were many impressed exclamations every time they followed the group up to a stoop, complimenting everyone’s ‘face paint.’ It didn’t bother Quill, and it especially didn’t bother Gamora - she was just different than anything they’d ever seen before.

It did get her wondering, though. If they ever settled down, where would they go? Certainly, they couldn’t stay on Earth if they wanted to have kids. Could they even have kids with each other?

Quill sensed Gamora’s inner turmoil and put a tentative arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. “What’s going on in there?” he asked.

She gestured to Peter, Morgan and Tony. “I want that at some point,” she said, shrugging.

“Yeah?” he tilted his head, “I do, too.”

* * *

Morgan sat criss-cross on the floor, candy-filled pillowcase in hand as Peter sat on the edge of the couch.

“Maybe we shouldn’t? It would be really hard to clean up -” he said, but was quickly interrupted by her dumping her candy on the floor.

“Oh… um, hm,” Peter stumbled, “Do you want to sort it by type of candy? Or by color?”

“No,” she said decisively, unwrapping a sucker and shoving it into her mouth, “I’ll make sets.”

“Okay…” Peter trailed off, leaning farther into the couch, “Can I help?”

“No,” she insisted.

“I’m gonna go find your daddy, then.”

Morgan nodded, already pairing together Skittles and M&Ms.

Peter looked for Tony for a little while, ultimately finding him in the rocking chair on the porch. He took a spot next to the older man, face illuminated by the porch light.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, staring intently at the moon.

“Hi Mr Stark,” Peter responded, propping his head up on his hands.

Tony looked at Peter and tilted his head. “Why do you call me Mr Stark still?”

Peter went oddy silent. “Because that’s your name,” he eventually said, softly.

The older man’s eyes shined. “Yeah, that may be, Pete. But it’s so formal,” he sighed, then inhaled deeply, “You came Trick-or-Treating with us, buddy. You’re family.”

Moonlight shined on Peter’s hair as he looked away.

“You’re my kid, Peter. Just as much as Morgan.”

Their eyes gleamed when Peter returned his gaze to the older man’s.

“Okay, Tony,” he said, his grin growing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> ahh! i can't believe i finished this! thanks for coming on this journey with me <3
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
